Curse of a Sweet Requiem
by KingKimi0317
Summary: A sequel to CandleHeadButt's Sweet Revenge Rotten Truth. Slowly losing her sanity, Vanellope is trapped in the game she once called home, held prison by her now super powered racers. But is all hope truly lost for Vanellope? Find out what will happen to Vanellope's life in this dramatic fanfiction. This is in honor of CandleHeadButt. Enjoy and review. :)
1. See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil

**Curse of a Sweet Requiem**

_**Chapter I**_

_See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil_

This is a sequel to CandleHeadButt's _**Sweet Revenge Rotten Truth**_, so I give all credit of the story to CandleHeadButt except for the characters thats names will (only once) end in 157133. Please enjoy and review.

Vanellope was drinking herself silly, trying to drown out the horrible nightmares of what she had done to the racers, but most importantly, what she had seen the racers become. 'Monsters' she would some she would always mutter to herself, but only in her sleep. During the day, she muttered 'nightmares'. Why, you may ask? Because when Vanellope tried to have each racer executed, there were _side effects_.

Because of those said tortures, each of the racers gained their own individual powers (and each gaining a little bit of insanity) and terrorized and chased Vanellope all around _Sugar Rush_. If that wasn't enough, Swizzle planted a mental bomb inside her head which would explode if she ever went near the Code Vault ever again. Worst Week EVER! Vanellope slammed her mug on to the counter.

"An other, please, Tapper?" she said miserably.

"Something bothering, Vanellope?" Tapper asked.

"Nothing you can help me with," replied Vanellope. "Root beer, please." Tapper slid the mug of root beer over towards Vanellope, however, it stopped in mid-skid moved backward towards another drinker as if it had a mind of it own.

"Hey!" Vanellope cried in outrage.

_I wouldn't worry too much about your ROOT BEER._ A familiar voice said in Vanellope's head. Vanellope looked towards her right to see Swizzle 'the Swizz' Malarky looking back at her, lifting HER glass, and drinking.

_After all,_ he continued. _Shouldn't you be hosting OUR Random Roster Race? Come on. I'll take you back to __**Sugar Rush**__._ After Swizzle was done saying that, Vanellope had walked over to him and stuttered, "N-n-not in a m-million years." Then, She walked away.


	2. Drive as Fast as you Can

_**Chapter II**_

_Drive as Fast as you Can_

Back in _Sugar Rush_, everyone was waiting for the Random Roster Race to begin, which they have been waiting for two hours from when they were suppose to originally start. Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph, mind you) was beginning to worry for his dear friend, Vanellope. Taffyta Muttonfudge was stomping her foot impatiently, slowly losing the will to wait.

"Gum, that Vanellope!" Taffyta cried. "Where is she?"

"I really hope she didn't get hurt," said Ralph. "I don't know what I would do."

"Don't you two worry," said Calhoun.

"Yeah!" Felix exclaimed. "I mean this is Vanellope we are talking about. She can take on anything that gets in her way."

"Not anything." Minty Zaki whispered to Torvald. Suddenly, two karts raced onto the tracks to join their brothers and sisters. The two carts were the Tongue Twister and the Candy Kart. Swizzle took off his helmet and goggles and shook his head as he watched Vanellope wobble out of her cart while drinking a bottle of root beer. Vanellope began to waddle to the podium. The racers, Ralph, the gang, and the citizens of _Sugar Rush_ watched as Vanellope tripped, stumbled, and waddled up the stairs of the podium. When Vanellope finally reached her microphone at the top of the podium, she suddenly zoned out for a full minute then took another drink of her root beer.

_What's going on, Swizz?_ Taffyta asked angrily in her mind.

_She was at Tapper's_, replied Swizzle mentally. _Getting drunk_.

_What?!_ Rancis Fluggerbutter mentally screamed.

_Yeah_. _This could be bad._

_You think?! _Taffyta exclaimed.

"Hell(hiccup)o, my royal sub(hiccup)!" Vanellope began. "Are y(hiccup)u ready to pace!" Everyone just confusedly stared at Vanellope, wondering what was wrong with her. Vanellope then bent down to listen to Sour Bill, her adviser.

"_RACE_!" Vanellope shouted loudly. "I meant race! Thank (hiccup) Sour Bill. Now, this ev(burp) is pay-to-play as usual! The(hiccup) fee to compeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeete…." Another long pause. "Oh! Is (hiccup) one gold coin, from your (hiccup)previous wiinnniiiinnnnnggggggsssssss…." Vanellope then fell asleep. After six minutes, Sour Bill poked Vanellope.

"**MONSTERS!**" Vanellope screamed. She looked down at everyone below the podium and said, "Oh! Which (hiccup) we all have! So, (hiccup)let me go first!" Being severely drunk didn't screw up Vanellope's aim as she perfectly threw the gold coin into the Winner's Cup. Soon all the racers had put their coins into the cup. However, by the time Candlehead finished the roster, Vanellope was drinking her 458th root beer.

"Your majesty," said Sour Bill. Vanellope almost choked on her drink.

"Oh! Right! Umm. Let the Random (hiccup) Roster (hiccup) Race (hiccup) commence!" With that the race was on. Taffyta was in the lead with Rancis in second, Candlehead in third, and Vanellope in fourth. Reason? Vanellope was still drinking and slowly falling asleep. Swizzle used his telekinesis to move Adorabeezle Winterpop from in front of him and sent her flying into a pile of chocolate cow fudge.

Minty Zaki, who was in eighth place, sped past Crumbelina DiCaramello all the way to fifth place Jubileena Bing-Bing, who Minty Z. lifted up and threw behind her. In the lead, it was a neck-and-neck race between Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead. Candlehead shot fireballs at Creepie TreatTricker (**Credit to emmanu888**) _witch_ (LMBHO! Sorry. X). I couldn't myself. XD) Creepie blocked with ease. In counter, Creepie used magic to create a fiery jawbreaker that was at a size that would put Ralph's height to shame. Creepie threw it at Candlehead (just been cut off by Snowanna) who dodged it, allowing Snowanna to be crushed by the flaming jawbreaker. Swizzle finally made it to the head and was now fighting Rancis for dominance over second place.

_Fast forward_: The finish line was wide open, with Taffyta coming in hot, Rancis in second, Candlehead in tow of that, Snowanna tailgating Candlehead, followed by a severely burned Creepie, Minty Z. came after, Swizzle, who was literally levitating his cart (the wheels were melted Rancis' toxic acid of garbage) was in front of Crumbelina DiCaramello. Ninth place was still a mystery. Rancis was preparing to bypass Taffyta, however, Taffyta saw this coming. Two football field lengths away from the finish line, taffyta stretched her arms all the way to the goal posts slingshot herself across the finish line.

**First Place: **_Taffyta Muttonfudge_

**Second Place: **_Candlehead_

**Third Place: **_Snowanna Rainbeau_

**Fourth Place:** _Rancis Fluggerbutter_

**Fifth Place: **_Crumbelina DiCaramello_

**Sixth Place: **_Swizzle Malarkey_

**Seventh Place: **_Minty Zaki_

**Eighth Place:** _Creepie TreatTricker_

Everyone got off the stands to began cheering and chanting Taffyta's name as they raised her over their heads. Even Ralph, Tamora, Felix, and Gene joined in, even though they were rooting for Vanellope.

**Tenth Place: **_Adorabeezle Winterpop_

**Eleventh Place:** _Sticky Wipplesnit_

**Twelfth Place: **_Jubileena Bing-Bing_

**Thirteenth Place:** _Torvald Batterbutter_

"Congrats on the race, Stretch." Tamora saluted.

"Thanks, Sarge." Taffyta responded.

"No wonder Vanellope likes being friends with you," commented Gene. "You're just as good as she is."

"Yeah, even before Vanellope unlocked your cool new features." Ralph add.

"Thank you, Everyone," exclaimed Taffyta. "But I couldn't have done it without all you being such great friends to both me and my good friend, Vanellope."

**Fourteenth Place: **_Nougetsia Brumblestain_

**Fifteenth Place: **_Gloyd Orangeboar_

**Sixteenth Place:** _Citrusella Flugpucker_

"I'm also happy that both me and Prin..." Taffyta stopped for a sec to make sure she does not say the wrong leadership. "I mean _President _Vanellope, have made a tomorrow's nine avatars." Everyone cheered until they heard a voice say, "Actually, Taffyta..." Everyone turned their eye s towards the shapeshifter, Minty Sakura.

"_I_ came in **ninth**." Minty S. corrected.

**Seventeenth Place: **…

Taffyta (and everyone else, of course) looked at Minty Sakura with extreme confusion. Ralph, immediately hit with realization, began looking for his best friend in worry. After a of piecing everything together, Taffyta finally said, "But that means."

***KA-THOOM***

Suddenly, the ground shook, causing the citizens to find their balance, the racers to scream, Ralph to loose balance and fall on Felix and Gene, and Swizzle and Calhoun to wince while saying (in frown), "Ooooh."

"**Seventh Place: **_Princess-President_ ("So, it's acknowledged by society" - Akihisa Yoshii, **_Baka and Tes_****_t:_****_Summon the Beasts,_**_ Season I_) _Vanellope Von Schweetz!_" The Announcer proclaimed. Everyone looked to the jumbotron in shock.

"But…" whimpered Felix. "...how? She didn't even cross the .. **waaiit**. Was that explosion…" Everyone's eyes grew wide. For the readers who have never seen _Wreck-It Ralph_ or have forgotten the Sonic Scene (he will soon join FanFiction), let me fill you in on the game jumping's SSWEYDD'tD.

Stay safe

Stay alert

Whatever you do: **DON'T DIE**

Dying outside your mean totally permanent GAME OVER (you don't regenerate ever or ever again). However if the game you are in is the game you are from, no matter how many times you die, you will respawn, either in the exact spot you perished (CPU's (bosses or random citizens) from games like _Mortal Kombat_, _Kingdom Hearts_, or _Hero's Duty_,) your last checkpoint (main playable characters: _Mario_ series (only Peach appear in this,) _X-Men: Destiny_ (an **actual** for those who have never heard of it,) _Sonic the Hedgehog_ series, and _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_) and, in this case, _**the game's major area of starting positions**_ (racers and fighters: _Street Fighter_ series - Fighting Area - and _Sugar Rush_ \- The Royal Speedway's Starting Line.) So, what was wrong? Vanellope had yet to appear.

"I don't understand this," droned Sour Bill. "Vanellope shouldn't be able to respawn respawn anywhere else but the Speedway until the next race." Ralph turned in worry to Taffyta, who, similarly, turned to Swizzle. Swizzle noded and use his telepathy to find Vanellope. Swizzle's face suddenly dressed itself in confusion.

"That's odd." He puzzled.

"What is it?" Gene asked.

"Two things:

I read nothing else in Vanellope's mind but her location, which, for me, is impossible for most characters to block me out. And...

the location has to be a mistake. It says she **dire****ctly** _inside_ Diet Cola Mountain, but there no way in or out of that place but the ceiling of men…"

Swizzle was stopped when Ralph started running towards Diet Cola Mountain.

"Ralph," yelled Tamora. "Where are you going." Ralph did not respond but, instead, continued running. Curious, everyone followed Ralph.

_A few minutes later_: Everyone finally arrived at D. . As tried to stop Ralph (thinking his running in to the wall will bring the whole Mountain,) they stopped in shock and surprise after seeing literally _run_ through a piece of the wall between to sugar-free lollipops that bent to form an arch. After slightly shaking off their amazement, they followed Ralph through the wall. Everyone was stunned (once more) to see the area within that contained a hot spring of diet cola (watch out for falling mentos, LOL) and what appeared to be an unfinished bonus level.

"Mr. Wreck-It," questioned Candlehead. "What is this place?" Everyone stopped at looked at Ralph, who had stopped in front of something, staring at the (so far, whatever it was) with a mixture of sadness and relief.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ralph began to say. "Welcome to Casa de Vanellope." Everyone, still confused, walked around the "bad-guy" giant of man see the depressing scene of a comfortable, but miserable-looking, Vanellope von Schweetz, who was sound asleep on a stale shortcake bed, bundled up in candy wrappers like (in her words but one and an added one) a little, homeless, orphan girl.

Taffyta began to feel an extreme amount of pain inside of her, as if her heart was literally shattering, like **A) **_**a glass slipper**_ or **I) a close relative's wedding necklace**.

"But…" said Rancis. "But, Vanellope lives in the Castle…"

"Where do you think she was living before…" Ralph paused. "..._He_ was defeated." Rancis looked down, his changing to the creature his powers (pending on his positive or negative emotions) force him to be: extra arms, slimy tentacles where his feet should be (something that **D) **_**an octopus**_, **H)** _**a sea witch**_, or **E) **_**an ancient Greek sea monster **_that works for **C)** _**a tyrant sea monster captain with the same thing, but on his face and in place of his right arm**_ has,) his skin a slimy, sticky texture with a color so sickly, sharp, jagged teeth that showed through a dark, slimy (the type you would see on **B) **_**a crocodile**_ or **F) **_**a great white shark**_,) his body oozing hot, rotten sugar and sweets. The creature that was Rancis' other form stared sadly at the the sleeping princess-president.

"She lived _here_?" Taffyta asked, tears hiking, from her eyes, down her cheeks. "By herself? With all of this garbage around her?"

"**Hey**!" Rancis quietly yell, appearing offended.

"N-no offence, Rancis." Taffyta assured.

"Well," Gene began with a stern look on his face. "'_...Everyone here says I'm just a mistake and I wasn't even suppose to exist. What do you expect.'_" The racers stared at the 8-bit mayor sad and shocked faces. Ralph looked at Gene and asked, "She told you about that conversation?"

"Well, actually, she only told the answer to the questions I asked her. I didn't know you asked the same question." The racers looked at Vanellope, sleep silently, wrapped in the candy wrapper blankets while she was curled into the fetal position, quietly sucking on her thumb. It was a cute picture. It looked as if she was a newborn, recently brought into the world. It gave a feeling of **G) **_**happiness**_ that person would get when seeing **J)** _**a puppy**_ (**HERBIE FREEBIE:** _100 Dalmatians_, _102 Dalmatians_, _Lady and the Tramp II_, and _Air Buddies_ film series) or a baby.

However, the expression she was giving while sucking her thumb made replaced the feeling with sympathy of sadness. The corner of her lips, her thumb still enjoying the sanctuary of her mouth, were bent down slightly. Her eyebrows showed the misery she was possibly feeling. It was depressing. But even with the two emotions quarreling within group of VGC's (Video Game Characters,) Ralph and Swizz, although felt the two feelings as well, couldn't help but notice feeling of something being off.

Vanellope projected an aura that was something dark. Something angry. Something almost scary. Something dangerous. Something _powerful_.

But Ralph simply waved it aside, picked up his little sleeping friend, and cradled her in his arms.

"Come on, everyone," said Ralph. "Let's go back. It's almost opening time." Thus, everyone left D. . and got Vanellope back to her castle. The racers then said goodbye to Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Gene as they went back to their respected games. With those miserable, somber notes, we prepare for Chapter III.

A chapter to be saved for another day.

* * *

Yeah. Ended this story on a sad note. So I'm going change the mood with something I call…

**Disney POP! **

**Quiz, Game, or Mad Lib**

These quizzes, games, or mad lib are to help lighten the mood after some of the chapters throughout the story. Each Disney will be different from the last and will only appear once and a while. The questions must be answered as/alongside your review. For the quizzes, You will receive a **HERBIE FREEBIE**, which, like the **Disney POP!** themselves, differentiate from each other and will have different question in the main questions place. So as you might have guessed, this chapter's **Disney POP!** is a quiz.

**Quiz #1**: Character or Title: _Being or Thing_

In this chapter, there are some nouns (some that are even being described) that are references to other Disney films. If it's a being or animate, talking object (animal, human, monster, mythic being, book, toy, toaster (you know you've seen that movie)), that means it a character who's name is the answer. If it's a thing or inanimate object (sword, gun, ship, map, hat, ball, pot (pan or cauldron)), that means it's an important object related to a movie, which means title of the movie it is from is the answer. Use the sentence for hints as well to help you out. Answer the questions in alongside you review.

a glass slipper

a crocodile

a tyrant sea monster captain with the same thing, but on his face and in place of his right arm

an octopus

an ancient Greek sea monster

a great white shark

happiness

a sea witch

a close relative's wedding necklace

**HERBIE FREEBIE:** Out of all of the puppies in Disney films, give the name of one of the thousands of infant dogs that comes to mind.


End file.
